Scattered Pieces
by CrystalBlueRose
Summary: Lucy is a cheerful and caring girl. However, all that changed after a certain incident happened and Lucy learned to locked her feelings up within herself, turning into an emotionless person. Will her guild members be able to bring the old Lucy back? R&R!
1. Chapter 1  Emotionless

**Series: Fairy Tail**

**Pairing: NaLu**

**Hello all! Crystal here! This is my new (and first!) fanfic and it will focus mainly on Natsu and Lucy. I hope you like it and please do not hesitate to send me a review, kay?**

**Pardon me for my grammar skills**

**Well, here goes!**

**P.S Hello, my dear readers! I have edited this chapter, hope you guys like it! Sorry for any inconvenience caused! **

* * *

><p><strong>chapter one – emotionless.<strong>

Lucy Heartfillia awoke to the morning sun beating down on her face. She pulled the covers over her head and cursed, attempting to return back to her peaceful slumber, but to no avail. Grumbling, Lucy picked herself up and dragged her limp body towards the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, Lucy turned on the tap and watched blankly as the flowing water slowly but steadily filled the bathtub with water while removing her clothes and strewing them all over the bathroom floor at the same time. Sighing, she slowly dipped herself into the lukewarm water so as to prevent the water from spilling over the edge of the tub.

After soaking and scrubbing for a while, Lucy decided to get out, seeing that the tip of her slender fingers had turned all wrinkly. She then wrapped her body with a yellow fluffy towel and her hair with yet another towel. Lucy walked out of the bathroom to her wardrobe and picked out a pink tank top together with a blank mini-skirt and changed into it. Then, Lucy headed back into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror, only to see her blank, emotionless honey brown orbs staring prominently back at her. Lucy smiled, and her reflection did the same. Sighing, Lucy wondered whether to let her hair hang freely over her shoulders that day. It was at that moment when she remembered what Natsu had told her once…

"_Hey Luce! You should let your hair down more often. You look nicer!" Natsu grinned that wide, goofy grin of his, unaware of how his words had affected Lucy, causing her to blush a healthy shade of pink._

"What the-" Lucy mentally berated herself. "No! I must not think about anything related to _him!"_ Deciding against letting her hair down, Lucy tied it up into her usual side ponytail. Grabbing her belt, she secured her whip and keys to the belt, slipped on her usual black combat boots and left for the guild.

"Lucy! Good morning to you! Would you like the usual for breakfast?" Mirajane, the white-haired barmaid chirped happily.

"Mornin'! Nah, its fine. I'm not really hungry right now." Lucy forced a smiled and replied.

"Oh… Well, okay! Call me if you need anything, okay?" Mirajane replied, a hint of sadness in her voice. _I hope you cheer up soon, Lucy!_ Mirajane thought as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Say, Cana, don't you think Lu-chan's acting all weird?" A particular blue-haired individual asked her friend who sat opposite her. "Mmm…" Cana commented, not really paying attention to the blue-haired individual. She was far too busy with her drinks. Picking up her barrel of beer from the table, Cana gulped everything down, like her life depended on it. Levy simply shrugged and stared at the direction of Lucy with a concerned look plastered on her small, delicate face, tainting her usually cheerful and happy look.

Just then, the guild doors slammed open, revealing a certain spiky rose-colored hair Dragon Slayer, with Lisanna lagging behind. "YO, GUYS!" Natsu shouted out to the unusually quiet, empty guild. It _was_ only eight in the morning after all. "Hey, Lu—" Natsu wanted to shout, but bit back his tongue. _That's right… I almost forgot. I shouldn't talk to Luce for now…_

_Sigh. He was back. Great. _Lucy thought. _And with Lisanna too!_

Lucy got off her stool and shot Mirajane a light smile, mouthing 'See you later'. As she walked out the guild doors, the brown-eyed girl failed to see Gray pass by, causing her to accidentally push past him. "Hey! What was that for—" Gray opened his mouth to protest, only to shut it when he realized it was Lucy who accidentally shoved him.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" Gray greeted. The celestial mage simple nodded and sent Gray a small smile, briskly walking off into the distance.

"Oh…" Levy suddenly realized, Lucy had not been smiling much recently and even if she did, it looked forced. _That must explain why her aura feels weird. _Levy inwardly wondered if the sudden change had something to do with _that_. The bookworm also realized that many things has happened to her best friend ever since _that _and Lucy must feel really down right now.

"Lu-chan… I hope you revert back to your usual cheerful state soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter!<strong>

**I hope you guys like my new story and do remember to send me a review!**

**By the way, updates would most probably be every two weeks on either Saturday or Sunday, but I can't promise you that, considering my busy schedule OTL Do forgive me ;A;**

**Oh wells, t****ill next time~**

**-Crystal**


	2. Chapter 2 When Everything Went Wrong

**Scattered Pieces**

**Hello again, my dear readers! It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for the late update (Although I managed to make it by the deadline. I did say I'd update every two weeks, on a weekday, didn't I?) Firstly, thank you to all that has reviewed and favourited/added this story to your alerts. THANK YOU!**

**Right, and to whiskalefa, I'm sorry I couldn't send you a PM! DX But yes, I will keep updating this :3 Thank you for your review!**

**Also, I had actually finished writing this chapter a few days after I uploaded chapter one, but the more I read through chapter two to edit any mistakes, the more I felt that it has absolutely no connection to chapter one. So I re-did it. And again. And again. Again. And again. In total, I re-did it five times. Gosh, me and my paranoia.**

**By the way, the first part of this chapter is actually a flashback/dream, so if you guys get confused, I apologize. (Even _I_ got confused while reading through! Lol!)**

**Anyways, here, chapter two! I hope you enjoy! **

**The total word count for this chapter (excluding the Author's Note and stuff) is 2,492 words.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

In fact, Levy suddenly realized, Lucy had only recently changed into a cold, unemotional character ever since _that _happened a few days ago. Levy inwardly wondered if_ that_ had something to do with her current detached state. However, it seems that so far, nobody has really cared about the changed in Lucy, for they thought that it was that time of the month for her, which explains her murderous aura.

"Lu-chan… I hope you revert back to your usual cheerful state soon…"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – When Everything Went Wrong.<strong>

"Lucy…?" Mirajane called out to the blonde. "Didn't you go on a mission together with Natsu?" "Hmm? Oh! No, Mira-san," Lucy smiled. "Natsu took Lisanna with him on the mission. It seems that he wants to spend more time together with Lisanna, to make up for the time they've spent apart." "And you're not jealous, Lucy?" Mirajane teased. "What? No, of course not! I trust Natsu and Lisanna. And plus, they used to be best friends before I came, didn't they? They deserve time together alone, to catch up on the past few years, don't you think so?" Lucy smiled warmly, trying hard not to sound disappointed that Natsu took Lisanna with him instead of her.

"You're such a nice and understanding person, Lucy. I'm glad Natsu picked you as his girlfriend." Mirajane winked and walked away, her long, sleeveless maroon dress swishing as she weaved through the crowd of guild members, passing out mugs of beer as she went. Lucy, upon hearing Mirajane's teasing comment, flushed pink in embarrassment. "Jeez, Mira-san! Just leave me alone!" She whined, hiding her face behind her hands. A tinkling giggle sounded throughout the guild in response to Lucy's chagrin.–––

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted, slamming the guild doors open with such great force that it was a wonder the doors did not fly off their hinges. Lisanna entered the guild, not far behind from Natsu and smiled warmly. "We're back, everyone!"

"Welcome back, Natsu, Lisanna. How was the mission?" Mirajane greeted them, a radiant smile decorating her soft, pale face. Natsu grinned and showed her a thumbs-up sign, indicating that the mission was a complete success. At the moment, Lucy walked up to Natsu and greeted him. "Hey Natsu. I take that you didn't burn or destroy anything?" she smiled not-so innocently, making Natsu shudder. "H-hey! You're so mean, Luce!" Natsu pouted. "The mission was a success and nothing was destroyed!" Upon seeing Natsu's pouting expression, Lucy's heart raced and a blush silently crept up her face. Natsu then grinned and hugged Lucy, ruffling her hair as he did so.

That night, as Lucy was about to sleep, Natsu knocked on her window, pleading her to allow him into her house.

"I told you, Natsu! Go home and sleep!" Lucy huffed, attempting to push Natsu back out through the window, where he entered from. But Natsu, being the stubborn person he was, crawled through the window and sat firmly on Lucy's soft bed, refusing to budge even an inch. "Come on, Luce!" He whined. "Happy's out with Charle and Wendy on a mission and it's lonely in my own house!" "I said no, Natsu––" Lucy opened her mouth to retaliate. "Mmmph!" Natsu had crashed his warm, chapped lips on Lucy's own soft, plump ones, effectively silencing her. Lucy struggled at first, for she was still mad with Natsu for suddenly crashing at her place but she soon gave in to temptation and returned the kiss. All of a sudden, Lucy felt Natsu's tongue licking her bottom lip, seeking entrance to her warm cavern. She parted her lips in response and Natsu's tongue immediately invaded in without hesitation, licking every corner of her cavity and engaging her tongue in a heated battle. Soon enough, clothes were strewn all over the floor, and the kiss turned into a full make-out session.

The next day, Lucy woke up only to find that Natsu was not beside her on the bed, or anywhere in the house. The blonde figured that he must have returned home to bathe and she decided to do the same.

When she was out of the bath, Lucy quickly got changed, grabbed her belt, keys and whip and headed out the door, to the guild._  
><em>

The first thing Lucy saw when she entered the guild was Lisanna leaning on Natsu's arm, giggling as he told her a joke. Lucy felt a pang of jealousy hit her as she absorbed in that scene that played before her very eyes. Masking her burning jealousy with a smile, she walked up to Lisanna and Natsu and greeted them. "Morning, everyone!" she chirped happily while ordering her usual for breakfast from Mirajane. Lisanna turned to her and smiled, while Natsu grinned at Lucy. They then turned back to each other, resuming their previous conversation.

The next few days went the same for Lucy. Waking up, heading down to the guild, seeing Lisanna flirting with Natsu, and her grabbing a mission from the mission board, _alone_, without Natsu. Lucy realized that Natsu was slowly drifting away from her, out of her reach. She and Natsu did not even communicate anymore, let alone greet each other with a simple 'hi'. He was too busy spending his time with Lisanna. But all that changed on that day…

Lucy was about to grab another mission on her own when Natsu walked up to her. "Hey, Luce…" He spoke cautiously, worrying Lucy a little. "Can I talk to you…? In private?" he glanced at Lisanna, and seeing Lisanna nod her head, he shifted his attention back to Lucy. Lucy gulped and nodded. _What was that glance for?_

Natsu had dragged Lucy out to the back of the guild. There, he let go of her hand and Lucy tried to take her mind off of the sudden loss of heat she felt in that hand Natsu was holding.

"L-Lucy… Hey… Umm…" Natsu spoke in a timid manner, looking anywhere but Lucy. _What's wrong with Natsu? _Lucy thought in fear. _He's never timid!_ "Lucy... I… I don't know—I'm sorry…" Natsu sighed, his head hung low. "Let's break up."

"What…?" Lucy mumbled under her breath, her eyes wide and brimming with tears and her plump lips quivering. "What…?" She repeated. "Wait… Why? Why Natsu, why?"

"I just… I don't feel that way about you anymore…" he admitted.

"Was it all a lie?" Lucy whispered, her voice clearly coated with anguish and despair. "Tell me, Natsu. Was it all a lie? That kiss three days ago? The make-out session? Were they all lies?" Her voice growing louder and more desperate as each word came tumbling out of her mouth. She clung on to Natsu's muscular arms, her fingernails digging into his skin. "I'm sorry, Luce…" Natsu murmured, prying Lucy's fingers off his arms and turning around to walk off.

At that moment, Lucy's world fell apart and she fell. She fell into an abyss of grief, hurt, and everything negative. At the same time, her delicate heart shattered and broke into millions of pieces, the shards scattering around, never to revert back to its normal state.

Lucy crumpled to the ground and screamed, tears staining her pale, porcelain cheeks. She pleaded for time to rewind. She pleaded for the Gods to send Natsu running back to her, regretting his actions and getting back together with her. She pleaded. She would do anything, anything at all to prevent such horrible fate. Natsu was everything to her! She couldn't live without him. But alas, life was just so unfair.

For the next two days, Lucy avoided Natsu like the plague and she refrained from showing up at the guild. She knew that if she faced Natsu once again, her heart would not be able to take it and she would surely break down. Never in her whole life had Lucy felt so alone and rejected. Heck, not even what she felt as a child when her father rejected her could compare to what she was feeling right now.

Three days after the sudden break up, Lucy finally picked herself up and decided to head down to the guild, so as not to worry the rest of her guild mates.

It seems Lady Luck was smiling down on her at the moment, for Natsu was not nowhere in sight. Heaving a sigh of relief, she stepped into the rowdy guild and headed up to Mirajane. Mirajane, upon seeing Lucy, gasped and ran up to her, enveloping her in a hug, as did everyone else in the guild. "Lucy! You're back!" they all cried. "How are you feeling?" Mirajane questioned, her cerulean blue eyes filled with worry. "I heard about the… well, _that _from Lisanna and—" "I'm fine, Mira-san." Lucy smiled weakly, cutting off Mirajane's sentence, and struggling out of the group hug. "_He's _not here, right?" She questioned. Mirajane nodded. "But_ he_ should be back with Lisanna any moment now. How about we go to the kitchen? I'm sure you don't want to see_ his_ face right now." Lucy nodded feebly, glad that at least someone understood how messed up she felt at the moment. Mirajane grabbed Lucy's hand and guided her towards the kitchen, leaving the rest of the guild behind. She picked up the pace as they were nearing the kitchen, in fear the Natsu would pop out at any time. But she was too late.

The guild doors slammed open and instantly, everybody in the guild knew that guild's only pink-haired Dragon Slayer had returned from his mission with Lisanna. Natsu was donning his usual ridiculously wide grin, his arm around Lisanna's waist. However, at the sight of Lucy, he's grin immediately faltered. "L-Lucy…" He whispered under his breath. Then, he felt Lisanna tugging him towards Mirajane and Lucy. "Mira-nee! We're back!" "Oh… Um, welcome back, Lisanna, Natsu." Mirajane smiled uncomfortably, stepping protectively in front of Lucy at the same time, trying to block her view of Natsu.

"Mira-san… I think I'll head home after all…" Lucy muttered upon seeing Natsu. She stepped out from behind Mirajane and started walking away. "But you just got here!" Mirajane protested, grabbing her arm. Seeing that Lucy was obviously shunning Natsu, Lisanna stepped forward. "Hey, why don't you stop avoiding Natsu?" She snarled. "Lisanna, stop it!" Natsu stepped up to her. He knew that Lucy needed time to be away from him, even if it hurt his feelings. They _were_ best friends, after all.

"Why, Natsu? She's just being unreasonable. It's unfair that she simply ignores you while here you are, suffering from her rejection. I just want to protect you, my boyfriend, is that wrong?" she revolted and Natsu visibly flinched.

"Boyfriend…?" Lucy spoke ever so softly, her head low and her bangs covering her eyes, casting a shadow over them. "So Natsu got a new girlfriend?" she spoke with menace. Mirajane gulped.

"What about it?" Lisanna challenged. "Natsu broke up with you. He's not yours anymore. Is it wrong for him to go courting other girls?" she spat.

That did it. Lucy snapped. Grabbing Lisanna by the collar, Lucy slapped her hard across the cheeks. The impact sounded across the whole guild, promptly silencing every single soul present at the guild. "How_ dare _you!" Lucy screamed, pulling and clawing at Lisanna's hair and face. "What would _you_ understand? You've never been rejected in your whole life, n_ever_!" Tears were streaming down Lucy's face, damping and staining her porcelain cheeks.

Lisanna got her footing back and retaliated, shoving Lucy backwards, causing her to lose her equilibrium. "Get over it!" She yelled. The red-headed ex-quip mage, Erza, immediately ran towards Lisanna and Lucy, but not before Lucy lunged herself forward to attack Lisanna. But instead of attacking Lisanna head-on, Lucy collapsed and fell flat on the floor, unconscious.

"Lucy!" Erza called out. She dashed forward in an even faster speed and cradled Lucy in her arms, worried for her friend's well-being. "What, Lucy? Were you that scared till you fainted?" Lisanna sneered, towering over the blacked out Lucy and staring down at her still body. "How useless." She scoffed.

SLAP!

Lisanna grabbed the right side of her cheeks, her eyes wide with disbelief. "That's enough, Lisanna!" Mirajane blared. She then turned to Erza and followed closely as she carried Lucy towards the infirmary.

When Lucy awoke, the first thing she saw was Mirajane's worried face peering down at her. "Lucy! You're awake! Jeez, please don't worry us like that!" she exclaimed.

"Exactly, Lucy! Getting mad and suddenly collapsing like that is bad for the baby's health!" Erza chided. "B- Baby…?" Lucy questioned, blinking repeatedly to get rid of the blurriness in her sight.

"That's right, Lucy. You're pregnant!"

(PAGEBREAK)

Lucy's eyes peeled open, rousing her from the very long dream. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around, only to realize that she was in her own bedroom. Lucy's emotionless eyes softened, love and passion suddenly filling her previously stoic eyes as her hands reached down to caress her stomach. She then remembered that she had stormed out of the guild and returned home. Lucy had headed straight for the bedroom upon entering the house and as soon as she lay down on her bed, she felt slumber pull her into its arms and she fell fast asleep.

After a while of lazing around, Lucy got up and headed for the toilet to fix herself up a little. When she emerged out of the bathroom, she decided to head out to town.

Wandering about, Lucy ended up standing in front of the guild. She sighed. Somehow or another, Lucy always ended up going to the guild, no matter what the circumstances. "I wonder if Mira-san has slipped up and accidentally mentioned news about the baby to someone…" Lucy thought, while pushing the guild doors open. The members of the guild greeted Lucy and she simply nodded, not bothering to talk to anyone.

When Lucy reached the bar counter, she sat down at her usual seat, resting her head on the counter top.

"Go on!" Mirajane nudged Lisanna, prodding her towards Lucy. Lisanna sighed and walked over to where Lucy was seated, glancing back at Mirajane as she did so. Seeing Mirajane nod her head, she tapped Lucy on the shoulder.

"Lucy…?" Lisanna hesitated. Lucy lifted her head and her indifferent, brown eyes met Lisanna's clear, blue ones. "What." She snarled. "Can we talk? … Upstairs?" Lucy sighed and stood up, pushing past Lisanna and heading up the stairs to the second floor of the guild, where less, close to none, people were around.

"Hey, Lucy… Umm… About the fight the other day? I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Lisanna apologized once they reached the top of the stairs, bowing her head ever so slightly. "Will you forgive me?"

"Fuck that. You stole him from me." She growled.

"What the— I apologized! What more do you want!" Lisanna screeched, her insides boiling with rage. _How dare this woman deny her apology!_

"Give him back to me!"

"You're crazy!" Lisanna shrieked. "Why don't you just disappear?" Lisanna shoved her hard, screaming strings of curses as she did so.

Lucy tumbled. In an instant, everything went past her as a blur and the next thing she knew, she hit the ground of the first floor, hard.

"LUCY!" Erza hollered, making a dash towards Lucy.

"Hurts… IT HURTS!" Agony filled Lucy's screams of pain. "ERZA! MY BABY!"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two.<strong>

**I'm sorry for the long wait! I had some trouble connecting this chapter to chapter one (As so I said, at the start XD) and once again, I apologize if the two weeks break was too long. But I had my reasons! Its nearing the end of this term and we had loads of common tests!**

**Oh well, excuses aside, I hope you guys liked the story and don't forget to send in a review! XD**

**-Crystal**


	3. Chapter 3  That Voice

**Scattered Pieces**

**Hello my dears! It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry! School life was really hectic and also, that major Writer's block did nothing to help at all. Well, excuses aside, I present to you Chapter 3! :3**

**P.S I had edited and re-uploaded chapter one because I felt it didn't link properly with the story. Be sure to read it if you have time, kay? :)**

**To whiskalefa, hello again! Thank you for the review! In this chapter, you'll find out about the baby :) I'm sorry to make you wait! **

**Disclaimer (I realized I forgot to do one for the past two chapters, sorry!): I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape or size or form whatsoever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

Lucy tumbled. In an instant, everything went past her as a blur and the next thing she knew, she hit the ground of the first floor, hard.

"LUCY!" Erza hollered, making a dash towards Lucy.

"Hurts… IT HURTS!" Agony filled Lucy's screams of pain. "ERZA! MY BABY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – That Voice<strong>

"…Cy… Lu… Lucy…!"

"Mmm…" Lucy stirred, her eyeballs shifting behind her closed lids. Beads of sweat trickled down the side of her face, causing golden strands of hair to be plastered to her face. She scrunched up her face in discomfort and groaned. "N… Natsu…"

"Porlyusica… How is she?" Erza asked, glancing towards the infirmary where Lucy was currently resting in.

"The girl's fine." Porlyusica replied sharply, looking straight into the eyes of the scarlet-hair mage.

"What about the baby?" Erza questioned. Upon hearing the mention of Lucy's baby, Porlyusica visible flinched and for once, the usually emotionless pink-haired healer was seen to be at a discomfort.

"I'm sorry, Erza." She apologized softly, casting her eyes downwards and not looking up at the ex-quip mage. "The baby could not be saved."

"N- No…" Erza whispered, voice coated with grieve. "T- That can't be!" She trembled. _What would Lucy do when she knows about this?_ Erza's mind reeled, causing her head to ache.

Just then, Mirajane appeared from the corner, carrying a tray with a glass of water and some pills on top of it. A look of melancholy plastered on her face.

"M… Mira…" Erza whispered her eyes full of distraught.

"I heard, Erza…" Mirajane answered back somberly, placing the tray down and walking towards Erza, wrapping her own hands around Erza's and letting her eyelids fall close as drops of tears slid down her pink cheeks.

Porlyusica took this chance to get out of the hallway, down the stairs and out the guild, back to her home in the forest. She did not like such gloomy situations. It did not fit Fairy Tail.

After a few moments of silent sobbing, the two mages wiped their tear-stained cheeks and slowly stepped into the infirmary, only to see Lucy writhing with uneasiness on the bed. "Oh, poor Lucy." Mirajane whispered. She wet a towel, squeezed it dry, and proceeded to wipe the beads of sweat off Lucy's pale face.

"Mmm…" Lucy stirred once again. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and Mirajane pulled back.

"Lucy! You're awake!" Mirajane cried out, eyes glistening with tears of relief.

"M-Mira-san…" Lucy croaked. Her head felt like it was being split into half and her parched throat did nothing to make her feel better. With much difficulty, Lucy managed to prop herself up against the bed board and instantly, she winced. Sitting up, apparently, was not a good idea. Her splitting headache caused the room to spin around vigorously.

"Lucy!" Erza exclaimed, relieved that her friend was finally awake. She grabbed the glass of water that was placed by the bed and handed it to Lucy. "Here, drink some. Then eat this." Erza instructed, placing some white pills in Lucy's hands. "It'll make you feel better."

Lucy nodded and popped the pills into her mouth and downed them with a gulp of cold water. Instantly, Lucy sighed in relief as she felt the cool liquid slide down her throat, curing it of its dehydrated state. Her headache was also miraculously cured after taking the little white pills.

"Erza…" Lucy spoke softly after finishing the glass of water.

"Hmm?" Erza hummed, retrieving the glass from Lucy and turning around to place it back on the table beside the bed.

"How long was I out?" The blonde asked.

"About a few hours… Why?"

"Oh… Nothing… Umm, Erza?" Lucy spoke meekly.

"Hmm?" Erza hummed once again, turning back to face her nakama.

"How's… How's the baby?" Lucy cast her gaze downwards, remembering the fall that happened just a few hours ago.

At this, Erza's eyes widened and her body stiffened. She glanced at Mirajane, her eyes pleading for help. Mirajane stepped forward and smiled a small smile. "Lucy, you should go home and rest." She spoke, obviously avoiding Lucy's question.

"It's gone, isn't it?" Lucy whispered, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. Mirajane moved towards Lucy, embracing the blonde in her warm, thin arms.

"I'm sorry, Lucy"

Salty tears rolled down Lucy's pale cheeks, her dry chapped lips quivering. Mirajane stayed silent, occasionally whispering comforting words into Lucy's ears. Her heart wrenched at the sight of the young mage mourning over the demise of her child. Lucy's sobs echoed across the whole room and the ex-quip mage squeezed her eyes shut, forcing the tears back. She had never liked seeing Lucy cry. _Lucy was supposed to be all smiley and happy, not crying dejectedly like this!_ After a few minutes of mourning, Lucy finally disentangled herself from Mirajane's arms and stood up.

"I should head home…" Lucy wiped her red-rimmed eyes and headed out the infirmary door, her legs still slightly quivering.

"Lucy…" The two S-class mages whispered in unison, watching Lucy's retreating back with eyes filled with sorrow.

-O-O-O-

The following days were spent in a daze. Lucy moped around most of the time; it was as if she was stuck in a trance. The brown-eyed girl often found herself caressing her stomach, gazing at the starry skies at night. During the day, she would coop herself up at home; refusing to leave and this worried her nakama. Many have turned up at her cozy little apartment, trying to console her and pull her out of the downward spiral she was stuck in but the feisty blonde would always simply smile weakly and turn away, requesting for a little time alone.

Days went by, and Lucy finally decided to pick herself up. Being in the dumps had sent many of her guild mates into a moody state, and it broke her heart to see them like this, even if Lucy herself was the cause of everything. For the sake of her friends, the celestial mage would do anything at all to go back to what she once was, even if she didn't have _him _by her side anymore.

Gathering all her courage, Lucy placed a smile onto her face and decided to head for the guild.

Lucy stood tall in front of the huge doors that lead to the guild. Taking in a deep breath, the teen pushed open the doors and smiled as Lucy-like as she could.

"Good afternoon, Mira-san!" Lucy smiled; however, her eyes betrayed her, for they were cold and lifeless. She had also visibly lost weight, and collarbone protruded from under her sickly pale skin.

"Lucy! Good afternoon! The usual?" Mirajane smiled , albeit sadly, backed at her.

"Yep!"

"Okay, I'll be on my way. Just wait a few minutes, 'kay?" Mirajane said. "Oh, Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to pretend that it doesn't hurt. It's alright to cry, you know?" Mirajane leaned in towards Lucy. "Fairy Tail will always be with you."

"Yeah." Lucy smiled small, truly grateful for such wonderful friends.

Natsu had seen Lucy walk into the guild with a smile. He was glad that his best friend was back, really, he was. Natsu had not known the reason for Lucy's absence from the guild, for he was not present when the accident occurred and it seems nobody intended to tell him anything about it.

Upon seeing his blonde partner walk into the guild, the fire-eater had initially wanted to just run up to the blonde and hug her like there was no tomorrow, but Lisanna had held a watchful eye on him and he decided against it. Seeing that Lucy was back was good enough for him, even if there was this huge wall separating them.

Lucy had her head on the table, waiting for her food to arrive. She suddenly felt drained, considering how much effort she had to put in just to drag herself out of the house, to the guild.

"Cy…! Lu… y… Heartfi—!"

_Huh?_ Lucy's head shot up, her eyes darting around the guild hall, searching out for the person that had called her name. _What was that about! _

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she approached Lucy, trays of food and beer balanced on both her palms. She handed out the mugs of beer to the others that were sitting nearby before placing Lucy's order in front of her and situating herself opposite the spirit summoner, planting her elbows on the wooden counter top and weaving her fingers together to form a cradle for her chin to rest upon.

"I thought I heard someone call for me…" Lucy trailed off, taking one last look around the hall before settling her honey brown orbs on Mirajane.

"Hmm? Must be your imagination." Mirajane replied. She stood up straight and patted the wrinkles off her maroon dress, walking away from Lucy to get more orders from the lazing guild members.

"Yeah…" Lucy whispered under her breath. She tightened her blue ribbon at the side of her head and got off the stool, intending to take a stroll around Magnolia.

-O-O-O-

"Lucy." She giggled, her voice light and tinkling, like the sound of wine glass clinking together. The little girl's small frame was clad in a long, tattered cloak that reached down to just above her ankles, her little feet peeking out from underneath. The cloak's hood was pulled down, the frazzled edge just covering her eyes, casting a dark shadow on her small, pale face. She was perched on the snowy tops of the mountains located near Mount Hakobe, her legs swinging back and forth in her boredom. She cradled an ice crystal in her arms, peering in, she spotted Lucy. The little girl's pale, pink lips formed a grin— one very much like the Cheshire cat's.

"Lucy Heartfillia… The time to meet shall come soon… Until then, child." Her tinkling giggle echoed across the mountainous area as she stood up and disappeared into the snowy blizzard, leaving no traces of her presence. What was left behind was only echoes of her chiming giggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand cut! There! I left you guys with yet <em>another <em>cliffy! How evil can I get XDD**

**Sorry for the long wait! I take it that you guys have read my (pathetic) excuses up there and I sincerely hope you guys'd forgive me. No? Okay D;**

**Oh, just to let you guys know, my exams are coming up and I'll be reaaaaally busy. So don't expect the next chapter to be up so soon! (Although it's already halfway done! But I wanna start on chapter 5 first before posting it up to keep story flowing.)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked the story! Thank you for all the lovely reviews and favourites and subscribes! I was really really happy! I am well aware that Lisanna (or another other character in there) is kinda OOC and I apologize for that. **

**Do remember to leave a review, kay? :3**


End file.
